La vengeance d'un condamné à mort
by Lilkun
Summary: Six ans après la fin du lycée, Castiel est condamné pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. Aidé par sa meilleure amie Kim, il parvient à s'enfuir et devient un fugitif. Il prend alors la décision de traquer le véritable tueur, et de rendre justice lui-même pour punir celui qui a essayé de le faire passer pour coupable de la mort de Nathaniel. Présence de boy-love léger.
1. Prologue

On m'avait toujours dit que le monde était injuste, qu'il fallait se battre bec et ongles pour pouvoir survivre dans cet environnement hostile où personne ne vous faisait de cadeau. Et toute ma vie j'avais gardé cette idée dans un coin de ma tête sans vraiment y prêter attention car n'ayant aucune idée de la réelle signification de ces mots.

Ce n'est que ce jour-là que j'ai fini par les comprendre, et c'est une leçon que je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

J'étais là, assis sur le banc froid des accusés à attendre qu'on prononce les quelques mots qui m'enlèveraient tout ce qui me restait.

En cet instant, j'étais au centre de tout. J'étais le cœur du maelstrom, autour duquel les éléments sans pitié se déchaînaient en laissant éclater leur rage. Et cette rage je la ressentais, tournée vers moi sous la forme d'une multitude de regards haineux me condamnant à l'unisson. Je pouvais presque entendre leur voix glacée me traitant de meurtrier et réclamant vengeance.

La première paire d'yeux que j'avais croisée, c'était celle d'Ambre. Cette fille qui me vouait autrefois une véritable adoration, et qui aujourd'hui me fixait avec un regard qui n'était que rancoeur et qui semblait hurler : « Rends-moi mon frère ! ». A fixer les ténèbres dans ses pupilles, ce n'était pas la fille populaire du lycée que j'avais vu, c'était la femme déchirée, la sœur abandonnée, l'être de haine dont chaque cellule criait vengeance.

La mère de Nathaniel m'avait lancé un regard que je n'aurais pas cru voir un jour sur le visage d'un être humain. La vision avait été tellement insupportable que j'avais tourné les yeux vers le sol, et sa douleur m'aurait sans doute brisé le cœur si j'en avais toujours eu un.

Dans un coin de la pièce, ma mère se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même, le dos vouté. Ses cheveux rouges cachaient son visage secoué de sanglots, et je repensai à ce passé révolu, me disant avec regret qu'elle ne m'appellerait plus jamais Cassy pour me taquiner. Mon père, lui, affichait une expression impénétrable, et je ne saurais sans doute jamais ce qu'il avait pensé en cet instant, en voyant son fils dans la position d'une bête sauvage qu'on ne peut laisser vivre. Avait-il repensé à toutes mes erreurs passées en se persuadant que j'étais coupable, et que je méritais le châtiment que je m'apprêtais à subir ?

Je ne garde presque aucun souvenir des paroles prononcées lors du procès. Moi-même, je n'ai pas dit un mot, ne cherchant pas à me défendre. Je connaissais la preuve de mon innocence, mais elle devait rester un secret entre lui et moi. De plus, je savais qu'il était trop tard. Ils avaient déjà tous décidé que j'étais coupable, et rien de ce que je pouvais dire n'y aurait changé quoi-que-ce-soit. D'un côté, je pouvais presque les comprendre. Les preuves étaient accablantes.

J'avais vu tous mes anciens amis du lycée témoigner contre moi. Chacun leur tour, ils s'étaient levés, et avaient confirmé ce que tous savaient déjà. Moi et la victime, nous nous étions toujours détestés. Tout le lycée était habitué à nos disputes perpétuelles qui se finissaient parfois à coups de poings.

C'est Sue qui avait parlé la dernière, avec la même expression haineuse dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis notre rupture lorsqu'on avait quitté le lycée. Ca faisait six ans maintenant.

Le procès s'était terminé sans surprise. J'avais écopé d'une peine de prison à perpétuité.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Décision

Désolée pour l'attente qu'il y a eu entre les deux chapitres, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à publier ce chapitre. Je connais pas encore bien le fonctionnement de et j'avoue que j'ai un peu galéré… Mais vous pouvez aussi aller lire ma fic directement sur le forum d'amour sucré en suivant ce lien : forum/t72631,1-bl-castiel-kim-ambre-la-vengeance-d-un-condamn%C3%A9-%C3% #p8448218

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Décision<strong>

C'est au cours du mois de juillet qui avait suivi ma sortie du lycée que j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Mon bac en poche, je m'étais rendu compte que ce n'était que le début, et que ce monde était bien plus vaste que je ne l'aurais cru. Toute ma vie, j'avais laissé mes études de côté, agissant en parfait imbécile parce que je pensais que ça me donnerait l'air intéressant. Malgré tout, j'étais parvenu à avoir mon diplôme sans rien faire. Mais désormais j'étais lâché dans l'inconnu. Je n'avais encore jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire après, me disant que j'avais tout le temps d'y penser. Et en cet instant décisif où je devais faire un choix, j'avais fini par prendre ma décision.

« Castiel, j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi !

- Kim, grommelai-je avec une voix pâteuse, qu'est-ce-que tu peux bien me vouloir à c't heure-là… ? »

Je jetai un œil à mon réveil digital qui affichait deux heures du matin. Kim et moi étions potes depuis toujours, mais pourtant j'étais parfois pris d'envies de meurtre lorsqu'elle prenait la liberté de m'appeler en pleine nuit…

« Tu m'as dit hier que tu allais faire tes études dans la ville où je vais faire ma fac de lettres, et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai trouvé un putain d'appart ! Il est génial et super grand, le seul problème, c'est son prix… Mais il a suffisamment de chambres pour faire de la coloc, et du coup il deviendrait tout de suite bien plus abordable !

- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir… »

Mon récent réveil inopiné m'avait laissé dans un état comateux, et j'avais du mal à relier les mots entre eux.

Kim poussa un soupir amusé.

« Castiel, mon très cher crétin, rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, c'est bien toi qui comptes faire une fac de maths ? Hé ben mon vieux c'est mal parti ! Je vais traduire en langage simplifié pour toi : Toi y'en a vouloir vivre en coloc avec moi ?

- Tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la nuit et en plus tu te fous de moi ? T'as intérêt à courir vite la prochaine fois que je te vois si tu veux pas finir en charpie !

- Ah ah ! Alors c'est oui ou non ?

- Ca dépend du prix. Si c'est pas cher c'est ok.

- T'inquiète ! L'appart contient trois petites chambres, il suffit que je trouve une troisième personne et ce sera bon. »

Kim était une fille imprévisible, je l'avais toujours su. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu me préparer au coup qu'elle m'avait fait ce jour-là.

« Bon les gars… Vous voulez visiter l'appart ?... »

Elle avait détourné les yeux avec embarras en parlant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais gênée, elle pouvait l'être, pensai-je en lui jetant un regard noir, imité une seconde plus tard par le garçon qui se trouvait en face de moi.

« Oh ça va ! s'écria la jeune fille. Vous allez pas rester là à me fusiller du regard pendant 107 ans ! Ca fait déjà cinq minutes que vous êtes plantés devant la porte à rien dire.

- Désolé Kim mais j'ai le droit d'être surpris, dit alors l'autre. Quand tu m'as dit qu'il y aurait une troisième personne en colocation avec nous, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu parlais de… Ce type !

- Et moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé être au courant, rajoutai-je en montant d'un ton.

- Nathaniel, Castiel… Vous savez bien tous les deux que vous n'auriez jamais accepté cette histoire de colocation si vous aviez su. Et moi j'en ai besoin de cet appart ! Alors vous allez arrêter vos petites histoires de gamins et vous comporter comme des êtres humains civilisés qui peuvent supporter la présence l'un de l'autre ! C'est pas compliqué, en plus cet appart est suffisamment grand pour que vous ayez pas à vous voir trop souvent. Il y a trois chambres. Vous aurez qu'à rester cloitrés dans votre coin si ça vous chante. En tout cas, je vous ferais remarquer qu'on rentre dans la vie universitaire. Il serait temps de grandir et d'oublier vos querelles débiles ! »

Kim… Cette idiote avait pris la décision égoïste de me refourguer l'autre abruti comme colocataire, tout ça pour pouvoir se payer son stupide appart ! Sur le coup je m'étais dit que je ne lui pardonnerais pas, mais c'était oublier la ténacité d'une amitié qui avait duré depuis le collège. Kim était ma voisine à cette époque, c'était pour cette raison que j'avais fini par me rapprocher d'elle.

Je lançai un regard noir à Nathaniel, et il me le rendit. J'avais jamais supporté ce type. Ce premier de la classe imbu de lui-même qui s'était toujours cru tellement supérieur aux autres. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, j'avais envie de le frapper. On avait passé nos années lycée à se détester mutuellement, et plusieurs fois, on avait fini nos disputes à coups de poings.

Mais cet appart, j'en avais besoin. Il était maintenant trop tard pour en trouver un autre avant le début de l'année…

Je poussai un soupir en songeant à ma volonté de reprendre ma vie en main.

Très bien, je supporterais cet abruti le temps qu'il faudrait. Après tout, je n'avais pas à m'en préoccuper puisque le plus important était que je me bouge pour réussir mes études.

Mais qu'on ne me demande pas d'apprécier sa présence…

Assis à même le sol de béton glacé, je fouillai mes poches à la recherche de mon paquet de cigarette. Je laissai échapper une exclamation mécontente en me rappelant que les policiers me les avaient enlevées.

« Tiens, j'ai récupéré ça chez toi. » dit alors Kim en me lançant un paquet identique à celui que j'avais perdu.

Je marmonnai un « Merci » empressé et me dépêchai d'allumer une clope à l'aide du briquet que mon amie m'avait prêté.

« Alors tu as pris ta décision ? me demanda-t-elle en me scrutant du regard.

- Oui. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. C'est bien pour que tu puisses décider de ce que tu ferais ensuite que je t'ai aidé à échapper à la prison.

- En parlant de ça Kim, comment tu as fait ? lui demandai-je en relâchant une bouffée de fumée. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir été transporté par ce véhicule de police qui devait m'emmener en taule après mon procès. Je crois qu'on a eu un accident, puis j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans ton garage.

- Oui, l'accident c'était moi. J'ai volé une vieille bagnole à un vendeur de voitures d'occasion, et j'ai foncé dans le tas. C'était le seul moyen que je connaissais pour te tirer de là. Ensuite j'ai chloroformé les flics avant qu'ils puissent avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Tout est allé super vite.

- Du chloroforme ?

- Ils utilisent toujours ça dans les films et les BDs…

- Alors ça m'étonnes pas de toi que tu ais pensé à ça en premier. Continue.

- Après je leur ai piqué les clés et je suis allée te chercher à l'arrière. J'ai commencé à flipper parce que tu avais perdu connaissance… Mais j'avais planqué une autre voiture dans les environs pour préparer notre fuite. Du coup je t'ai trainé jusque-là et j'ai conduit jusqu'à mon garage.

- Et c'est là que tu m'as réveillé à coups de baffes…

- J'étais super inquiète ! J'avais peur de t'avoir tué dans l'accident !

- Il en faut plus pour m'achever, dis-je avec un sourire sans joie.

- Je sais bien, mais quand même ! »

Mes lèvres remontèrent de quelques millimètres.

« Merci Kim.

- Pas de quoi, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules comme si tout ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir n'était qu'une formalité.

- Maintenant je vais devoir partir.

- Quoi ? Attends Castiel, t'es malade ? Ils vont tous être à tes trousses maintenant, ton visage est même passé aux infos ! Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça dans la nature !

- Justement. Tu t'es déjà suffisamment impliquée là-dedans. Si t'en fais plus tu vas t'attirer de gros problèmes !

- Mais comme tu l'as dit je suis déjà là-dedans Cast ! Tu crois que ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir trimé pour te sortir de là pour les voir te réembarquer juste après ?!

- Je ne les laisserai pas m'avoir.

- C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul ! »

Je me levai, et jetai un regard décidé à Kim de toute ma hauteur. Elle dut apercevoir une étincelle de la folie terrifiante qui m'habitait en cet instant car elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« J'ai pris ma décision Kim. Nathaniel a été assassiné, et sans réfléchir plus, c'est à moi que le monde entier a attribué son meurtre. Tu aurais dû voir toute la haine qui brillait dans leurs yeux lors du procès… Aujourd'hui, j'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu ma liberté, j'ai perdu la confiance que mon entourage plaçait en moi, et… Je ne compte pas rester assis là sans rien faire. Quelqu'un l'a tué et a semé de faux indices pour faire croire à ma culpabilité. C'est évident que c'est ça qui s'est passé ! Et l'ordure qui a fait ça, je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Je le traquerai, j'y passerai ma vie s'il le faut ! Et je lui rendrai coup sur coup, il va voir ce qu'il en coûte… »

Une haine comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant m'habitait à cet instant. J'avais l'impression qu'un démon venait de prendre possession de mon corps. En voyant le reflet de mon visage dans les yeux de Kim, j'eu l'impression l'espace de quelques secondes que mon regard était devenu rouge sang.

La jeune fille eut l'air triste, et soupira.

« Je ne te savais pas si éloquent.

- Moi non plus. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs.

« Tu sais maintenant pourquoi tu ne dois pas m'arrêter. Je vais rendre justice moi-même.

- Castiel, Nathaniel était mon ami depuis super longtemps tu sais. J'avais fait sa connaissance au club de boxe de mon quartier. A chaque fois que j'y allais, il était là aussi. C'était sa passion, le seul truc qui lui permettait de tenir quand il avait des problèmes avec son vieux. La boxe, c'est ce qu'on avait en commun et ce qui nous a reliés. Quand il est mort, c'est comme si une partie de moi était morte aussi. Ca doit être ce qui t'arrive quand tes vrais potes disparaissent sans prévenir. Et pourtant, je m'y attendais vraiment pas… »

Je baissai les yeux, peu désireux de laisser paraître la faiblesse momentanée qui m'avait saisi.

« Je sais tout ça, dis-je d'une voix dure. C'est pour ça que tu dois me laisser…

- Castiel laisse-moi finir ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Nathaniel était mon pote et que je dois prendre mes responsabilités moi aussi. Je vais venir avec toi. Et ensemble, on retrouvera celui qui a fait ça ! »

Je lui jetai un regard et, à la lueur décidée qui brillait dans ses yeux, je compris que je ne pourrai rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Kim était comme ça. Une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose, on ne pouvait plus lui faire entendre raison.

Je poussai un soupir.

« Bon d'accord. Mais je te préviens, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir… »


End file.
